Large aperture antennas are needed in satellite based radars to focus a radar beam, due to the limitations on power available on the satellite. In order to place a large aperture antenna in space on a satellite the radar assembly has to be packaged to fit into the launch rocket as well as be assembled or unfolded in space. This is very difficult and prohibitive for large aperture phased arrays.
Phased array radar systems are preferred in space based applications due to the ability to electronically steer the array, thereby not requiring a movement of mass. Making a large phased array antenna that can be assembled or unfolded in space is very difficult task. There is a need to provide the effect and coverage of a large aperture phased array antenna while solving the problems of difficulty of installation in space and limited power supply.